La OrDeN De LaS PeNuMbRaS
by nagaka
Summary: Naruto es un humilde cartero que por una serie de acontecimiientos se ve embarcando en un barco junto a sasuke con destino a una misteriosa isla. Pero algo va a mal ,correrán un gran riesgo, hasta el punto en el que sus vida penderán de un hilo.
1. Chapter 1 La partida

La orden de las penumbras

Este barco está empezando a marearme, y aunque Sasuke intente disimularlo, a él también. En estos momentos, es cuando me pongo a pensar por qué narices acepté este trabajo…

Unas semanas antes:

Llevo esperando cinco minutos y nadie sale. Volveré a tocar: mismo resultado, nada. En la empresa me van a matar. Se oye caminar a alguien.

-¿Sí?- al otro lado de la puerta apreció un señora anciana, de metro y medio de altura y expresión fruncida.

-Courier Express. Tengo un paquete para usted. Firme aquí por favor.- La anciana cogió mi boli pintado con la publicidad de mi empresa y, entre una serie de interminables tembleques pintó un garabato en mi libreta.

-Gracias, que tenga un buen día.- le entregué el ligero paquete, que probablemente contenía un montón de fotos, y caminé hacia la moto de la empresa, que, al igual que su correspondiente casco, me daba una vergüenza enorme llevar. Después de zigzaguear entre el trafico, llegué a la oficina, en la que tenía bronca asegurada. Era un gran edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, de unas ocho plantas, entre las que se distribuía al personal teniendo en cuenta su estatus. Los altos ejecutivos estaban en la última planta en cada planta siguiente los empleados de menor categoría. Yo trabajo en el sótano. Después de aparcar la moto y entregar el informe de la entrega, subí por el montacargas hasta la quinta planta, donde estaba el despacho del encargado de reparto. Antes del despacho, estaba la mesa de su insoportable secretaria, a la que había que repetirle las cosas tres veces para que las hiciera.

-Buenos días Ino, ¿me dejas pasar?, el jefe quiere verme.- Estaba chateando por el Messenger en su ordenador, mientras que mascaba el típico chicle, el cual hacía un sonido que me ponía de los nervios. No me hizo ni caso.

- ¡Ino!- Di un fuerte golpe a su mesa, el cual la sobresaltó.

- Naruto, eres un maleducado. Por cierto, el jefe quiere verte, pasa.-

- Pero si te lo acabo de decir…- Decidí no perder el tiempo al intentar hablar a alguien a la que le es imposible escuchar a otra persona que no fuese su peluquero, y giré el picaporte de la puerta de entrada. Al otro lado me esperaba un hombre alto de pelo largo y moreno recogido en una coleta y con una cicatriz que la cruzaba la cara de un lago a otro a la altura de la nariz.

-Llegas tarde Naruto- Estaba sentado en su sillón, revisando unos documentos, ni me dirigió la mirada.

-Lo siento señor Umino, el trafico, la señora, mmm…- Intentaba buscar una buena excusa para justificarme pero me daba la impresión que de todas formas no me iba a salvar.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me llames señor Umino- Seguía leyendo, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-De acuerdo Iruka- Lo conocía de toda la vida, pero su rápido éxito en la empresa nos había distanciado bastante.

- Sabes que esta empresa se diferencia de las demás por su rapidez, a la hora de entregar los pedidos, ¿no?, y sabes que eso es gracias a un montón de personas que trabajan muy duro para lograrlo, todos excepto tú. Es como una cadena: si falla un eslabón, la cadena entera se rompe. Y por culpa tuya, todo el reparto de la zona oeste de la ciudad se ha retrasado, lo cual conlleva la devolución del dinero y por supuesto, que los jefes de arriba me echen la bronca a mí.- Por fin levantó la mirada, pero hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, porque sus ojos reflejaban una profunda decepción.

- Lo siento, me esfuerzo, pero no puedo ir tan rápido- Me quedé ahí pasmado ante la posibilidad de perder mi empleo.

-Naruto, somos amigos desde hace mucho, y sabes que te aprecio, pero la empresa no se puede permitir un peso muerto.- Era obvio mi inminente despido, así que no había necesidad de seguir hablando. Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir para siempre de esa oficina.

- Espera, te daré una última oportunidad, por nuestra amistad.- AL oír esas palabras un rayo de esperanza me deslumbró.

-Vas a entregar un paquete urgente a una pequeña isla en medio del pacífico. La isla de Hikueru. Esta isla no tiene espacio suficiente para que aterrice un avión debido a su geografía y es imposible llegar en barco porque las rocas y la barrera coralina impiden el paso. Por eso el remitente paga tan generosamente.

-¿Y cómo piensas que lleve el paquete?- Me senté en una de las sillas que tenía para recibir a los clientes.

- En primer lugar, tú eres el sub-campeón de natación regional recuerdas? Y en segundo lugar, tú no llevas el paquete, lo acompañas.- Esa frase me dejó en estado de shock.

-¿Qué quieres decir Iruka?- mi jefe soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- La empresa ha perdido totalmente la confianza en ti, así que tu acompañarás a otra persona que llevará el paquete, ayudándole en todo lo posible.-

- ¿Y quién es?- No me podía creer lo que me estaba contando.

- Uchiha Sasuke – Al oír ese nombre una punzada de ira me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sasuke… el tío más insoportable que jamás haya conocido. Estudió en mi misma clase. Era siempre el primero de la clase, lo hacía todo bien, y con un aire de prepotencia que me sacaba de quicio. Los profesores siempre me comparaban con él."Deberías parecerte más a Sasuke" y por mucho que lo intentara nunca estaba a su altura. Gracias a la herencia de su familia consiguió estudiar una carrera, y ahora es uno de los contables de la empresa, que cuando no había suficiente número de repartidores se encargaba él, pero la diferencia es que lo hace por gusto, no por un miserable sueldo como yo.

-De acuerdo, mañana mismo partiré hacia la isla.-

-Así me gusta, mañana a las siete de la mañana en el muelle cuatro del puerto.- Y cogí el billete del escritorio y salí del despacho.

-_bip,bip…, bip,bip… bip,bip…- _El despertador me taladraba los oídos mientras me iba despertando poco a poco. Apreté el botón del reloj y me levanté perezosamente de la cama. Mi apartamento, de 30 m2, era demasiado pequeño para mí, cada día estaba más harto de él, se situaba encima de una bolera, por lo que podía sentir los gritos de la gente cuando sacaba una buena puntuación. Pero con el sueldo que tengo no me puedo permitir otra cosa. Fui a la cocina, bebí un vaso de leche y me puse el uniforme de de la empresa.

A las siete en punto estaba con billete y maleta y listo delante del muelle cuatro. Allí se situaba el santa maría, un gran barco de casco rojo que parecía preparado para cruzar un océano entero. Subí por la pasarela, y al subir al barco me recibió un hombre extremadamente alto, de pelo corto y moreno, con boca y nariz cubiertas de un pañuelo blanco.

-Buenas tardes señor, soy el capitán Zabuza Momochi, y seré el encargado de llevarle hasta su destino. Deje que mi grumete le lleve la maleta: ¡Haku, ven aquí so tortuga!-

De repente apareció un niño de rasgos afeminados, Al cual pude distinguir de sexo solo por su uniforme. Tenía el pelo largo y las uñas y ojos pintados. _Qué tío más raro._ Me cogió la maleta y salió disparado por el pasillo, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que le acompañara. El suelo del barco estaba compuesto de roñosas tiras de madera que resbalaban de una manera increíble, no sabía como hacía para no caerse. Después de un par de minutos caminando por los pasillos el chico se paró delante de una pequeña puerta de color verde, que tenía grabado el número156.

-Ésta es su habitación, aquí tiene las llaves, su compañero le está esperando dentro…- Y salió corriendo otra vez.

-Sasuke…-


	2. Chapter 2: el encuentro

Detrás de esta puerta está mi mayor enemigo, me repetía una y otra vez. Estuve a punto de largarme, renunciar al trabajo, él hubiera sido capaz de entregar el paquete sin mí. No, eso es lo que él hubiera querido que hiciera, así que con una increíble fuerza de voluntad empujé la puerta. El camarote no era más grande que el dormitorio de mi habitación, pero el hecho de que hubiera una cantidad de empolvorados instrumentos de navegación, probablemente viejos o rotos, le quitaba mucho espacio. Y allí estaba, repasando los mapas de navegación, sentado en una silla que parecía que estaba a punto de romperse.

-Hola gato asustadizo- Había olvidado lo que me fastidiaba que me llamase eso en el colegio. No había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo el pelo azulado medio largo con dos flequillos que le sobresalían a ambos lados de la cara y esa expresión de absoluta frialdad. Igual de distante, igual de insoportable.

-Hola Sasuke- esta vez no iba a dejar que me superara, así ni siquiera le miré, intentando darle de su propia medicina. Me dirigí hacia la cama que él no había ocupado y comencé a sacar y colocar mi equipaje.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de hacer eso en cuanto coloques la mía.- No me podía creer que tuviese tanto morro.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- Le dirigí una mirada asesina que no pareció tener ningún efecto.

- Lo que has oído, deshaz mi maleta. Iruka te mandó aquí para hacerme el viaje más cómodo ¿no? Pues eso, harás todo lo que yo te diga.- No podía creérmelo, Iruka, que se consideraba mi amigo, me ha enviado a hacer un viaje largísimo para hacer de sirviente de la persona a la que más odio. No me queda dignidad. A regañadientes cogí su carísima maleta y comencé a sacar sus lujosos trajes, todos marcados con el símbolo de su familia en la solapa, como si fuera un signo de distinción y nobleza. Después de organizar las dos maletas me dispuse a explorar el barco. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a una oxidada escalera de caracol que daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Al final, me encontré delante de una puerta enorme, en la que ponía: capitán. Toque, no quería hablar con el capitán de nada en especial, pero tenía curiosidad por ver su camarote.

-¿Si? Ah, es usted. ¿Que necesita?- Todavía me impresionaba lo inmensamente grande que era ese hombre.

-Señor Momochi, quería informarme sobre el plan de navegación que llevaremos.- Quería parecer que sabía a lo que venía, aunque me inventé esa excusa sobre la marcha.

-Sí claro, por supuesto, pase, pase- el camarote era como cinco veces, el mío, decorado con peces disecados que probablemente hayan sido sus capturas. Tenía una gran mesa llena de mapas justo en el centro de la estancia. El capitán cogió una de las sillas que estaban a su alrededor y me invitó a sentarme.

- Viajaremos prácticamente en línea recta, durante aproximadamente un mes, hasta llegar lo más cerca posible de la isla, hasta que tengáis que continuar a nado.- Un mes entero teniendo que hacer de sirviente al pesado de Sasuke. Una cosa estaba segura: iban a ser un viaje muy, pero que muy largo.

- El desayuno es a la nueve, la comida a las dos, y la cena a las ocho y media en el comedor de la segunda planta. Una vez a la semana le podrá dar la ropa a uno de mis grumetes para que se la lave. Por cierto, vamos a zarpar ahora mismo, ¿por qué no viene a cubierta a verlo?- Acompañé al capitán, hasta la punta del barco, desde la que vimos a unos chicos que soltaban las amarras.

- Que tenga un buen viaje- Cuando me di cuenta, el capitán había desaparecido.

Volví a mi camarote, en el cual pretendía descansar un poco, pero de repente un dolor muy intenso se apoderó de mi estomago. Entre una cosa y la otra, no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Miré mi reloj, y por suerte ya era la una, no tenía que esperar tanto. Pensé que no les importaría si llegaba un poco temprano. El comedor estaba justo al final de mi pasillo, lo pude localizar fácilmente gracias al maravilloso olor que desprendía. El comedor era bastante reducido, pero estaba tan bien organizado que no se notaba. Detrás de la barra del buffet estaba un hombre extremadamente gordo de grandes mofletes y pañuelo en la cabeza.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea?- estaba cocinando un plato de espaguetis que tenía una pinta tremenda.

-Buenas, me llamo Naruto, ¿me podría servir un plato de esos deliciosos espaguetis si es tan amable?-

- Claro, al ser el primer día puedo hacer una excepción en los horarios, pero no se lo digas al capitán ¿OK?- El cocinero me sirvió un plato en la mesa, acompañado de un vaso de agua y mientras devoraba, empezó a preguntarme.

- Me llamo Choji Akimichi ¿Por qué quiere ir a la isla de Hikueru?- El cocinero era tan simpático que no podía negarme responderle.

-Voy a entregar un paquete- En un segundo ya me había terminado el plato entero.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y el Uchiha apareció detrás de ella.

-Gordo, dame mi comida, que para eso te pago- Choji se quedó tan cortado que tardó un rato en reaccionar, así que lo hice yo por él.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres? Entras aquí y das órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Tú no tienes vergüenza.

-Una cosa te quede clara: Todos vosotros trabajáis para mí. Si queréis cobrar al final del viaje, tendréis que tenerme contento. Bueno, ¿vienen esos espaguetis o qué?- Choji le sirvió su plato con una furia impropia de alguien tan calmado. Después de que el Uchiha comiera y se fuese, intenté subirle la moral a Choji.

-Tranquilo, siempre ha sido así de arrogante. Si te soy sincero, para mí no eres gordo, simplemente tienes mucho músculo.

-Gracias Naruto, agradezco tu apoyo.- Decidí dejarle solo así que lentamente salí de la cocina. Hecho una furia, salí corriendo hacia la habitación, ya tenía bastante práctica a la hora de ir por ese suelo tan resbaladizo y, sumado a que ya me sabía el camino, llegué en un momento. La ira se apoderaba de mí, abrí la puerta con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensé que la había roto.

-¡Sasuke!- Estaba tan indignado que no era capaz de razonar bien.

-¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?-


	3. Chapter 3

Después de cuatro días navegando, ya me he adaptado perfectamente a la vida en el barco. Me he hecho amigo de Choji, por lo que conversación no me falta, y Sasuke ya no me pide tantas cosas desde el incidente que ocurrió el otro día. Ahora me pide que limpie la habitación, que haga las tareas básicas, pero nada más. Hoy es día de lavado, así que me dirijo al la lavandería, que se encontraba en el piso que estaba debajo de donde estaba nuestra habitación. Bajé por la decrépita escalerilla, que me daba un pánico tremendo subir o bajar por ella. Por lo que tenía entendido, era seguir por el pasillo y girar a la derecha. En lo que caminaba, encontré una puerta medio abierta, estaba mal, pero me picaba la curiosidad. Asomé la cabeza, y descubrí una especie de biblioteca, supuse que era eso porque había en una de las paredes una enorme estantería repleta de libros. Me acerqué. Obras de Shakespeare, Julio Verne, etc... Pero me llamó especialmente la atención un libro con una carátula antigua y decorada, que se titulaba "La llave a la verdad" En el momento que lo cogí, un chasquido salió de las entrañas de la pared, y la estantería entera se desplazó, descubriendo unas escaleras de mármol, que bajaban por un oscuro hueco. Parecía peligroso, pero tenía que saber qué había allí abajo. Uno, dos tres escalones… mis ojos se iban adaptando a medida que la oscuridad aumentaba. Hasta que llegué a una pequeña sala, que parecía un laboratorio. Había dos grandes tanques de un líquido blanquecino, y dos personas observándolo.

- Los chinos pagarán muy generosamente por esto, Haku-

Era Zabuza, parecía otra persona completamente diferente a la que me había recibido aquel primer día.

-Ya, pero tenemos un par de inconvenientes: Al ser tan corrosivo, como nos retrasemos un poco, estos recipientes estallarán. Además, esos dos renacuajos entrometidos están empezando a husmear.-

El también parecía otra persona, mucho más fría y calculadora.

-No te preocupes por eso, no serían capaces de adivinar ni por casualidad lo que nos tramamos aquí dentro.-

Salí corriendo de ese lugar intentando no hacer ruido ni dejar ninguna pista de mi presencia. No me lo podía creer, así que todo era una tapadera, el falso interés de la tripulación por nuestro viaje era una vulgar mentira para poder llevar ese extraño líquido más allá de la frontera. Ya no sabía en quién confiar, estaría Choji también compinchado? O incluso el propio Sasuke. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pero ¿de quién? A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo de vuelta a la habitación, decidí contárselo a Sasuke, porque, según mi precipitado razonamiento, él era el que menos probabilidades tenía de estar en el ajo.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás?-

Había desaparecido. En mi cabeza comenzaron a aparecer montones de escalofriantes suposiciones sobre lo que le había pasado. Subí al comedor a buscarlo, nada. ¿Y si lo habían liquidado? ¿Y si había empezado a investigar como yo pero no tuvo tanta suerte? ¿Y si…? Me intenté tranquilizar, en verdad tampoco me importaba lo que le hubiese pasado, por mí como si lo tiraban por la borda, pero necesitaba a alguien de testigo por si acaso no me creían al volver a casa, aunque, visto lo visto, tengo muy pocas esperanzas en regresar. Decidí pedir explicaciones a esos dos traidores, para ver si encontraba alguna contradicción en sus relatos. Subí hasta el camarote del capitán, y toqué tres veces a su puerta.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué le trae por aquí otra vez, algún problema con el comedor por casualidad?-

Me daba asco saber lo falso que podía llegar a ser, y lo peor era que me lo había tragado de lleno.

-No, no Quería saber dónde estaba mi compañero de habitación.-

Intentaba disimular lo máximo posible y concentrarme lo que decía, como un abogado cuando intenta desmontar la coartada de un acusado.

-¿Te refieres a Sasuke?-

-No sabía que tuviese otro compañero-

Inconscientemente, me volvía seco y cortante con el capitán. No, pensé. Todo tiene que parecer como antes. Concéntrate.

- Está en la proa del barco, observando la puesta de sol.-

Ajá, lo pillé. Ya había mirado yo antes y no estaba. Los había pillado con las manos en la masa.

-¿Está seguro?-

No me podía contener más, en cualquier momento le soltaría mi acusación.

- Compruébelo usted mismo.-

Me hizo un gesto para que me asomara por la ventana de su camarote, me dirigí hacia ella, miraría por ella, Sasuke no estaría, y…

Me quedé perplejo, ante mi asombro, allí estaba, apoyado en la barandilla del barco.

-Ah, gracias…-

Me quedé tan cortado que no tuve fuerzas para decir nada más. Salí del camarote y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. En ese momento solo quería dormir, demasiadas emociones por hoy.

Al día siguiente:

Una de las pocas ventajas que tiene este barco es la de que no tengo hora de despertarme. Ni despertador, ni a Iruka echándome la bronca porque no he entregado nosequé paquete a nosequé dirección. Sí, si había un paraíso, eso era lo que más se le parecía. El único inconveniente era que si quería vaguear, me perdía el desayuno. Hoy estoy especialmente saturado de dormir, ¿Qué hora es? Cogí el reloj de publicidad de la empresa que robé de la mesa de Ino. Las nueve menos diez. Si corría me daba tiempo para llegar. Me puse uno de los incómodos polos que la empresa me obligaba a llevar. Salí corriendo, estaba todavía medio adormilado, pero llegué. Las nueve menos uno.

-Choji, ¡lo de siempre por favor!-

El cocinero estaba como siempre, con su habitual sonrisa detrás del mostrador.

- Buenos días Naruto. ¡Marchando!-

El cocinero me pasó una bandeja que tenía un plato de huevos fritos con beicon, acompañado de un insípido zumo de naranja con grumos del tamaño de pelotas de ping-pong que seguramente era el resultado de la unión de unos polvos con agua. Me fui a sentar en el sitio de siempre, pero descubrí que alguien lo había ocupado antes que yo.

-Hola Sasuke…-

Como era de esperar, ni se dignó en mirarme. Me senté al lado de él e, intentando que Choji no me oyese, empecé a comentarle lo que me había pasado el día anterior.

- Sasuke, aquí está pasando algo raro. Todo esto es una tapadera para pasar de contrabando un extraño líquido.

El Uchiha no mostró el más mínimo interés en lo que yo le relataba.

- Te estoy hablando en serio, lo descubrí ayer después de encontrar un pasadizo secreto detrás de una estantería.

Parecía que empezaba a interesarse en mi historia.

-Naruto…-

¡Por fin! Ahora se pondría a comentar un posible plan sobre como desbaratar este engaño.

-Deberías de dejar de beber ese zumo tan raro, te provoca alucinaciones.-

Me pegó el mayor corte de mi vida. ¿Como no había caído en eso? Parecía que estaba loco. Pero no lo estaba. ¿O si? Ni siquiera yo mismo me creía lo que me había pasado.

- Te hablo en serio, Si vienes conmigo te lo enseño.-

Necesitaba a Sasuke por dos motivos, necesitaba un testigo presencial pero la seguridad de afirmar que no me había vuelto majara. Aunque, como era de esperar de el antipático del Uchiha, se negaría rotundamente.

-De acuerdo Naruto mañana iré contigo a ver ese misterioso pasadizo secreto. Pero como sea mentira perderás tu empleo al instante. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?-

Me quedé pensándolo un rato, ¿debía correr ese riesgo? Si, supuse que sí, porque un laboratorio entero no podía ser producto de mi imaginación. O eso cría yo.

-Mañana después de desayunar. No te retrases.-

Sasuke dejó escapar una leve sonrisa maliciosa.


	4. Chapter 4: La exploración

Hoy es el gran día. Mi cordura, mi juicio, mi credibilidad. Todo está en juego. Sigo preguntándome si esto es real o no. Por un lado, Esa parte de mi a la que el miedo ha poseído por completo desea que todo haya sido un sueño o una alucinación, pero que todo se quede tal y como está. La otra, desea que de verdad exista ese misterioso laboratorio, que de verdad exista una conspiración en este barco, aceptando las consecuencias. Me dirigí al comedor para desayunar como ya era de costumbre, aunque debido probablemente a los nervios, la comida no me sabía a nada, Mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente entumecido, pero aunque con más esfuerzo de lo normal, conseguí llegar al pasillo donde había quedado con Sasuke. Como siempre, el ya había llegado.

-Llegas tarde, gato asustadizo.-

Como siempre ni me dirigía la mirada, por lo que para contrarrestar empecé a caminar hasta el lugar de mi hallazgo a paso bastante rápido. La marea estaba bastante fuerte, por lo que me estaba empezando a marear, y, aunque intentase disimularlo, a Sasuke también. En estos momentos es cuando me pongo a pensar por qué demonios acepté este trabajo…

Bajamos mis odiadas escaleras y como hace dos días, me colé por la puerta de la derecha, dando paso a la biblioteca. Fui a buscar el libro, pero para mi sorpresa, ya no estaba. En su lugar no había nada, un hueco entre la serie de libros. No podía ser, así que de verdad estaba loco.

-Estás despedido Naruto.- Y Sasuke se dio media vuelta, con la intención de irse.

-¡No puede ser! Di un puñetazo de frustración a la estantería. El dolor me calmaba, era, mejor de lo que sentía en mi cabeza. De repente, un chasquido idéntico al que había oído dos días atrás surgió de las entrañas del muro. Y como la otra vez, la estantería entera se desplazó.

- Creo que no, Sasuke. Sígueme.-

Ésta vez Sasuke no pudo disimular su asombro. Bajamos juntos las blancas escaleras, y llegamos a los dos famosos tanques, creadores de todo mi malestar en los dos últimos días.

-¿Qué crees que será este líquido para que lo guarden tan celosamente?-

- Es Maltodextrina. Corren rumores de que una agrupación de científicos ilegales encontró un nuevo componente para las bombas nucleares que es 200 veces más explosivo que la dinamita y 300 veces más dañino que el uranio. Estalla solo al hacer reacción con el nitrógeno Hasta ahora solo era un mito, se daba por imposible, pero veo que eso no es cierto.

Me quedé pasmado ante la explicación de Sasuke. Entonces era eso, un paso en falso y saldríamos todos por los aires.

- Exacto Sasuke. Veo que te has informado bien.-

Eran Zabuza y Haku. Aparecieron de la nada, pegándome un fuerte susto. Nos habían descubierto, mis mayores temores se hicieron realidad. Tenían una expresión maquiavélica en sus caras, como si estuviesen a punto de matar.

- Mal hecho señores. No tenían que haberse entrometido en nuestros negocios así que ahora lo siento pero tendrán que pagar las consecuencias.

Íbamos a morir, eso estaba claro. Necesitaba pensar algo pero el miedo y la adrenalina no permitían funcionar bien a mi cerebro. Piensa…

- ¿Cómo hacéis para que no os pillen en la aduana?-

Fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió, normalmente el bueno de las películas de acción siempre lo hace, para ganar tiempo y que llegue su otro amigo y le salve, pero, aunque nadie viniera a salvarnos, si colaba por lo menos atrasaría mi muerte de unos minutos.

- Buena pregunta señor Uzumaki, siempre tan curioso. Saben del fuerte crecimiento del comercio de china ¿no? Y saben que seguramente se convertirán en una de las mayores potencias del mundo. Pues bueno, según sus estudios internos llegaron a la conclusión de que América les pararía los pies, muy probablemente mediante un conflicto bélico digno de llamarse Tercera Guerra Mundial. Pues bueno, China tiene un gran número de soldados, pero América, aunque sean menores en número, posee un arsenal prácticamente ilimitado, por lo que no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. Ese fue el motivo de la creación de la llamada Organización XIII, un grupo de trece científicos de reconocido prestigio internacional, que, pagados de manera muy generosa, estarían encargados de fabricar el arma definitiva, capaz de destruir un continente entero. Lo lograron, y el resultado de sus investigaciones y experimentos es el líquido que tienen ustedes a su derecha. Aquí es donde entro yo, al ser un proyecto de tan alto secreto, no podían realizarlo en su propio país, así que buscaron el lugar perfecto, y llegaron a la conclusión de que la Antártica era el mejor sitio. Para realizar el transporte acudieron a mí, y yo les prometí desarrollar un método para el envío. Pensé que la típica idea de las películas del pasadizo detrás de la estantería funcionaría, pero veo que me equivocaba. Funcionó en el primer trayecto hasta vuestra ciudad, pero no contaba con que lo descubrieseis todo ahora. Supongo que os subestimé.

Mi estrategia tuvo un efecto mucho mejor de lo que cabía esperar, pero ya había acabado. Estábamos perdidos, era el fin, y Sasuke no movía ni un músculo, como si morir no le importara. Al finalizar su monólogo el capitán Zabuza cogió una gran espada que estaba colgada en la pared del laboratorio y Haku se echó un paso atrás, probablemente para que la sangre que iba a ser derramada no le salpicase.

- Fin de trayecto señores. A ver, ¿A quién mato primero? De acuerdo, lo reconozco, tengo que mataros por obligación, pero disfrutaré con ello. ¡El primero serás tú!-

El capitán lanzó una estocada de su espada, directamente al costado izquierdo de Sasuke, pero no contaba con la inesperada agilidad de el Uchiha, que con un rápido movimiento se apartó de la trayectoria de la espada, que fue a impactar contra uno de los estanques de maltrodextrina, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. El corrosivo líquido cayó encima del capitán, que simplemente con tocarlo, le quemó completamente la piel.

-¡Aaah! ¡Volved aquí mocosos!-

El capitán gritaba de dolor, Sasuke y yo salimos corriendo por las escaleras para huir del mortífero líquido, pero su grumete, Haku, se quedó a socorrerle. Mientras subía las escaleras, que me parecieron interminables, eché un vistazo atrás, y presencié una terrorífica imagen que nunca olvidaré. El capitán se encontraba de rodillas, su cara, al igual que una gran parte de su cuerpo, estaba completamente carbonizada, dejando a la vista los huesos de su cráneo y varios de sus dientes. Haku, incapaz de hacer nada, estaba ahí de pie, pasmado, viendo como su ídolo moría de una forma horrenda.

El barco pegó un fuerte tumbó, y el agua comenzó a entrar. El ácido había agujereado el casco, y el agua ya había inundado todo el laboratorio. Me giré. Sasuke no estaba por ninguna parte. Supuse que había subido a cubierta, así que me dirigí hacia allí. Nada. Ni él ni Choji. El braco se iba a hundir, y no había nadie que me ayudase en mil kilómetros a la redonda. Decidí saltar, pero en el momento en el que me iba a impulsar, el barco pegó otro tumbo, resbalé y mi cabeza golpeó contra la barandilla. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, que por fin caía hacia el agua, pero como un peso muerto. Me zambullí con bastante fuerza, y comencé a hundirme, cada vez más, intentaba reaccionar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Prefería hundirme sin más, mientras todo se volvía negro y el aire en mis pulmones se agotaba.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Dónde estoy? Uf, me duele la cabeza, parece que me va a estallar. ¿Estaré muerto? Si esto es el otro mundo, no está tan mal, me lo imaginaba peor. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, tengo miedo a descubrir el lugar dónde me encuentro. A ver, que me ha pasado para que esté así: recuerdo el barco hundiéndose, me golpeé la cabeza y empecé a hundirme. Sí, seguramente estaré muerto. Pero se oye caminar, alguien abre la puerta de mi habitación. Huele bien, a flor de cerezo.

- Señorita Hyuuga, ¿cómo está?-

No había notado que alguien estaba en la habitación aparte de, por su tono de voz, la chica que acababa de entrar.

- Sigue igual doctora Haruno. Le he dado la medicación a la hora establecida, como usted me pidió, pero nada.

- Supongo que simplemente hay que dejarle descansar. Siga con su trabajo.-

-De acuerdo, buenas tardes-

Se oyó la puerta cerrarse. Creo que debo abrir los ojos.

- Ah, por fin te has despertado.-

Me encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, equipada con algunos aparatos médicos, los cuales estaban conectados a mi cuerpo. Ya no tenía puesto el uniforme de mi empresa, sino uno completamente blanco. Sentada a uso centímetros de mi cama, se encontraba una chica de pelo azulado y mirada inexpresiva, pero que tenía un punto de inocencia que me parecía bastante atractivo.

- Hola, ¿Dónde estoy?-

- Hola. Tranquilo, estás en la unidad de medicina del área 3. Me llamo Hinata y son las tres de la tarde.

- Ah hola, soy Naruto. ¿Qué me ha pasado?-

- La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien. Los de arriba te encontraron hundiéndote en el mar, muy cerca de aquí, y te hicieron entrar en nuestra división. Nos pusieron a mí y a la doctora con el encargo de cuidarte y recuperarte, ya que un poco más y mueres ahogado.-

- ¿Los de arriba, división? ¿Qué es todo eso?-

- Ya lo aprenderás. Si quieres respuestas, te aconsejo que visites al jefe de división, planta k.-

-Gracias, Hinata, una última pregunta, cuando me encontraron, no había nadie más conmigo ¿no? -

- No me temo que tú eras el único.-

Era inteligente y atractiva, ¿Que más se puede pedir? Bah, mejor dejo este asunto para otro momento, ahora tengo que visitar a ese tal jefe de división. Salí de la sala médica hacia un largo pasillo, que al igual que la sala médica, estaba pintado de blanco. Una cantidad enorme de personas pasaba por ese pasillo, pero había algo que me llamaba mucho la atención, no iban en grupos, sino que todos estaban separados el uno del otro de por lo menos un metro, y todos iban vestidos con un uniforme completamente blanco, igual que el mío. La única cosa que destacaba era una gran letra c de color azul pintada en la pared. Era bastante obvio que se trataba de la letra de la planta, pero no sabía como subir. Tenía que preguntar a alguien. Venía hacia mí un chico de mi altura, de pelo negro recogido en un moño. Tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara.

- Hola, ¿Sabes como se llega a la planta k?-

El chico, al ver que avanzaba hacia él, dio un paso atrás.

- ¡No te acerques! ¿O es que no te sabes las reglas?-

-perdona, perdona…-

- Tienes que coger el ascensor. Está al final del pasillo.-

El chico siguió caminando como si nada, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darle las gracias. Cuando llegué al lugar indicado, una gran puerta blanca se mostraba delante de mí. Fui a abrirla, pero una persona con el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca y roja que reproducía las facciones de un gato, que se encontraba en el lateral izquierdo, me cortó el paso con la lanza que llevaba.

- Nombre y motivo del uso.-

- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y me han dicho que vaya a visitar al jefe de división.-

-Se tocó la oreja derecha, en la que probablemente llevaba un auricular, repitió la información que le había dado, y asintió con la cabeza.-

Las puertas del gigantesco ascensor se abrieron, entré y al ir a buscar las teclas, me di cuenta de que no estaban.

-¿Perdona, para ponerlo en marcha?-

-Simplemente piensa a dónde quieres ir.-

Me pareció un poco raro, pero increíblemente, funcionó. El ascensor no tardó nada en cubrir la distancia que separaba las dos plantas. Me sorprendía por momentos. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando visible un pasillo exactamente igual que el anterior. La única diferencia era una gran puerta negra que me recordaba a la del despacho de iruka. Toqué y entré. Era un sala negra de tamaño medio, en la que una persona vestida con una capa negra con un gran dragón rojo bordado en la espalda, estaba de pie en el centro.

- Te estaba esperando, Uzumaki Naruto.-

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Es usted un mago o algo así?-

-Te diría que sí pero la verdad es que lo ponía en tu pasaporte que llevabas el día que te encontramos.-

Me sentí un poco estúpido. El hombre se dio la vuelta. Tenía el pelo blanco, y un pañuelo negro que le cubría la parte inferior de la cara hasta la nariz, Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue el color rojo de su pupila izquierda.

- Me llamo Hatake Kakashi. Bienvenido al área 3.-

Un montón de preguntas saturaron mi cabeza. ¿Qué era el área 3? ¿Por qué todos iban de blanco menos él? ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

-Sé que tienes preguntas, pero solo el tiempo y tus experiencias aquí podrán contestártelas. Para empezar, te diré las reglas. Primero: En este lugar no se vive gratis, tendrás que trabajarte tu manutención. Tienes toda la información sobre tu nuevo trabajo en tu habitación. Segundo: Deberás obedecer todas las órdenes que te den tus superiores. Tercero: Como habrás podido comprobar, no puedes acercarte a menos de un metro de cualquier persona en este recinto. La desobediencia se paga con la expulsión. ¿Está claro?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, tu habitación es la 1258. Planta B. Que tengas una buena estancia.

Estaba claro que me echaba, pero seguía igual de confuso que antes de conocer a ese tal Kakashi. Me dirigí al ascensor y repetí el mismo proceso que antes pero con otro guardia. Cuando llegué a la planta B, no me fue difícil encontrar mi habitación, pero al llegar descubrí otra extraña sorpresa. La puerta no tenía picaporte. Ahora que caigo, Kakashi no me dio ninguna llave o tarjeta. ¿Y si funciona como el ascensor? "Ábrete" La puerta me hizo caso. Cada vez estaba más extrañado. Mi habitación era mucho más grande y limpia que mi antiguo apartamento. Como era de esperar, blanca. La cama era comodísima, se adaptaba completamente a mi cuerpo. De repente un escalofrío recorrió me recorrió de arriba abajo. Miré debajo del colchón: La cama no tenía patas, flotaba. Cada vez me estaba extrañando más. Me levanté para investigar sobre la misteriosa cama, pero la pecera que se situaba pared posterior captó mi atención era de fondo arenoso, pero era extremadamente profunda. La arena estaría aproximadamente a unos treinta metros de profundidad respecto a mí y no se veía cómo era de larga. En ese instante me di cuenta: No era una pecera, sino el mar. Me quedé recapacitando, entonces estaba en una especie de submarino o algo así. Decidí preguntárselo a alguien, y el comedor era el lugar idóneo. Salí de la misteriosa habitación y tomé el ascensor, pensando en el comedor. Como era de esperar, al abrirse las puertas una gran sala alborotada de gente, en la que había cuatro gigantescas mesas rectangulares y en el lado izquierdo una barra de self-service, pero en la que no había ningún camarero sirviendo. Intenté hacerme hueco entre esa multitud, hasta llegar al surtidor de bandejas, que estaba protegido por un cristal. Había una especie de cámara negra encima, y una pregunta surgía. ¿Cómo narices se cogían las bandejas? Me puse a investigarlo, hasta que una chica morena con dos coletas se me acercó por detrás.

- Prueba a poner el ojo en el lector.- Ella soltó una ligera sonrisa.

Hice lo que me digo. Una especie de láser impactó contra mi ojo, y acto seguido, se escuchó una voz.

- Uzumaki Naruto, grupo sanguíneo, A+, dieta recomendada, pasta con aceite de oliva.-

Y de pronto, una de las bandejas salió disparada hasta alcanzar una especie de cinta transportadora, de la cual salió un plato de pasta que parecía recién hecha. Recogí la bandeja y fui a sentarme, pero otro problema surgía ¿Dónde? No conocía absolutamente a nadie.

- Tranquilo, ven a sentarte conmigo.-

Era otra vez la chica de las coletas, la seguí hasta el final de una mesa, al lado de una ventana.

- Oye, gracias por ayudarme, pareces mi ángel de la guarda.-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Me llamo Ten-Ten. Un placer Naruto ¿No?-

- Exacto. Oye soy nuevo y no se exactamente donde estamos, ¿me lo podrías explicar?-

- Estamos en un centro en el cual trabajamos para los de arriba, tú trabajas y ellos te mantienen.-

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

- ¿Que si elegiste estar aquí, tendrás familia en tu país?-

- No lo sé, ¿Qué es eso de la familia?-

- Da igual.

Me sentía más o igual de confuso que mi nueva amiga, así que decidí perder la mirada por la ventana. De repente, algo en la arena llamó mi atención, era una especie de destello que después de mirar un poco, descubrí que venía de un reloj, pero no slo ví eso, sino un brazo humano entero.


End file.
